FACE x Reader-Happy Endings
by KatMarie13
Summary: A F.A.C.E x Reader story! Enjoy the loveable antic of France, England, Canada, America and well you!


"But that wasn't even the best part! And then Katniss hears the speakers say that two people from the same district can win! So Katniss goes and finds Peeta who is really hurt. Katniss and Peeta are happy that two people can win and Katniss goes and likes gets this bag in the process gets attacked by Clove who is of course killed by Thresh who is as well killed. But now Cato is still left and he is all Mr. Tough Guy and stuff and so Katniss and Peeta go to the cornucopia to escape these muttations which are like these scary ass dogs, but then Cato is all there and is totally being like a sexy beast from district two! Well Cato takes Peeta and is about to throw him off the cornucopia but then Katniss shoots him with the bow and Cato falls off and dies and Katniss and Peeta are left! But then the annoying person over the speaker is all like 'the earlier rule is revoked only one person can win' total douche bag, but anyway Katniss and Peeta have fallen in love over their experience. So they argue on who should survive and finally they both decide to commit suicide in hopes that they both could win. So they are both about to eat the nightlock berries but then the announcer guys says they both win and are victors! Poor Gale is back home heartbroken and the movie was just so beautiful!" You cried out of breath from your rant about the Hunger Games movie you just came back from seeing for the first time.

"Ma chérie, you're crying over a movie?" Your friend Francis stated sitting on the couch in front of you with a confused face.

"Not just any movie! The Hunger Games! You know? Book turned movie? Jennifer Lawerence is so pretty!" You squealed jumping up and down.

"Dude! Honestly, don't cry over a movie!" Your other friend Alfred shouted from beside Francis.

"Sorry, I get very emotional during movies." You shyly stated wipping your eyes, you walked over and sat beside your other friend Matthew resting your head on his shoulder.

"So I assume the movie was good then?" Matthew blushed as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Matthew? Bro-ha? When did you get here?" Alfred asked laughing.

"You git he was here the whole time." Your other friend Arthur pipped in.

"At least _ will have more time for us, ohononononon" Francis winked being the total pervert he is.

"Shut up you frog!" Arthur yelled jumping up from the chair across the couch and storming over to Francis.

"Jealous that I can get some and you can't mon ami?" Francis winked, that was it the end of the some what silent evening for now Francis and Arthur's yelling filled the room.

"Here I thought they wouldn't fight, boy was I wrong." You laughed getting up from your spot beside Matthew and walking over to your bag, you reached inside and pulled out a DVD case.

"Francis! Arthur! I have a new movie we could all watch." You smirked passing the DVD to Francis who had stopped fighting with Arthur.

"Les Misérables?" Francis asked reading the title.

"Isn't that musical? _! Bro, love you and all but a musical really?" Alfred complained.

"Just trust me on this Alfred." You smiled sitting beside him and snuggling into his side, he instinctively wrapped his arm around you. Arthur put the DVD into the player and pressed play. Francis reluctantly sat beside Arthur since, Alfred, Matthew and yourself took up most of the couch.

"That was so beautiful!" You heard Arthur cry from below you.

"Indeed it was!" Francis cried, you peered down at the two to see them holding each other and crying. You yourself were crying as well, it really was a beautiful movie.

"See Alfred I told you to trust me." You smiled through your tears as you looked up to see Alfred had a few tears himself. "Aw Alfie you're crying."

"Heroes don't cry." Alfred said waving it off.

"My hero does." You smiled hugging his side. "Group hug!" You called jumping up and hugging Francis and Arthur, Matthew and Alfred joined you guys hugging on the floor.

"I love you guys." You smiled kissing them all on the cheek.

"Want to continue kissing else where ma cherie? Ohnonononon!" Francis laughed.

"Way to ruin a good moment you bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled at the Frenchman.

"Your Frenchies just love ruining good moments don't you!" Alfred yelled at Francis. You got out of the fighting and sat on the couch sighing, you turned to see Matthew had joined you.

"At least you got them to stop fighting for a little bit." Matthew smiled as he hugged his bear close to him.

"Yeah, but now Alfred has joined them." You stated pointing at the arguing men, as you pet the bear's head.

"Hey, but we do have blackmail now." Matthew smiled.

"What blackmail? We can't prove they actually were basically cuddling!" You protested.

"Well we can if we have a picture." Matthew quietly stated as he held up his phone revealing a picture of the two men cuddling tears stained their face.

"Matthew! You're a genius!" You yelled kissing his cheek, causing him to blush. You grabbed the phone out of the Canadian's hand and ran over to the arguing men. "Hey Francis! Arthur!" You called out to them, they stopped fighting with each other as did Alfred. You waved the picture in front of Francis and Arthur, their eyes widened as they tried to grab the phone from you. Alfred ended up laughing on the floor as Francis and Arthur chased you around the house.

"Opps, accidentally pressed send picture." You smirked as you stopped running.

"_!" Both men yelled at you.

"Aw, you still love me!" You smiled kissing Francis on the cheek you hugged both men who ended up sighing in defeat.

"Je t'aime aussi." Francis smiled kissing you on the cheek.

"I always love you, love." England said kissing your forehead, Matthew and Alfred came and joined the group hug again.

"Now this is a happy ending." You smiled, happy to be in the arms of your best friends.


End file.
